


Who Dares Trifle With Demons

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Swallowing, Crack, Demon Bucky Barnes, Demon Summoning, Food, I blame CAPRBB slack chat, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve tries summoning a demon. He gets a little more than he bargained for.





	Who Dares Trifle With Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/gifts).



> This is all the fault of user thatsmysecret and she knows EXACTLY WHY.

Steve stood back from the summoning circle and raised his arms as he chanted, then cast the flaming sage wand into the circle. It immediately burst into flame, and from the smoke rose a seriously handsome guy.

A seriously handsome, _naked_ guy.

“Um,” Steve managed.

“Why do you disturb me, mortal?” the man— _demon_ —asked in husky tones.

“I wish for your guidance, oh dark one,” Steve stammered.

The demon narrowed his eyes. “And why should I give you any guidance? What can the demon gluttony do for you?”

Steve paused. “Wait. Gluttony? I thought I was summoning wrath!”

“Oh, crap, not again. I’ve had this problem before and I know where in your chanting you went wrong.” The demon stepped out of the circle and took Steve’s book from his hands, pointing to a few of the words and correcting his pronunciation. “Honestly, don’t they teach Latin any more?”

“Not really.”

“Such a pity.” The demon sighed. “Anyway, what’s your name?”

“Uh. Steve.”

“Nice to meet you, Steve. They usually just call me Bucky.”

“Hi.” Was Steve actually having this conversation, or was he dreaming? He surreptitiously pinched himself. Nope, not dreaming.

What he did notice, however, was that the nearness of a very attractive, naked demon was having a predictable effect on his own cock. He hoped that the ceremonial robe hid the state he was in, but then Bucky looked down and grinned.

“Hmm, looks like you maybe should have summoned the demon of lust instead,” Bucky said, his tone darkly teasing. 

Steve blushed. “I can’t help it! You’re really hot,” he mumbled, and Bucky looked delighted.

“Well, it has been a while since I indulged with a mortal,” Bucky purred, pressing his body against Steve’s. Steve could feel Bucky’s cock hardening against his hip and groaned, pushing against him. “What do you want, Steve?” Bucky murmured.

“Want to suck you. May I, please?”

Bucky leaned in, kissing Steve deeply. “Yeah, fuck, I want that.”

Steve dropped to his knees in front of Bucky, kissing up his hard cock before taking the head into his mouth. Bucky groaned, and Steve tasted precome spurting across his tongue. Though instead of being bitter, it was sweet. It reminded Steve of something, but he couldn’t quite place it.

He worked Bucky’s cock with his mouth and hand, occasionally using the other hand to play with his balls. Just as Steve’s jaw was starting to ache with the effort, Bucky’s hand tightened in his hair and he cried out, “Fuck, coming!” Steve’s mouth was filled with sweetness, and he suddenly realized.

He swallowed around Bucky’s cock until he started to soften, then pulled back. “Why does your come taste like raspberry trifle?” he asked hoarsely.

Bucky winked at him and pulled him to his feet. “Because that’s just the way I roll. Now,” he continued, pulling at Steve’s robe, “let’s see how you taste.”


End file.
